Aventura Blanca Veraz
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: La aventura comienza y para Touko se abren un mundo de posibilidades, pero conocerá a una persona que le ampliara su mundo y se reencontrara con otra que le hará pensar en lo que de verdad quiere. Una aventura y dos corazones para escoger. CAP 2 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este es mi primer fic de Pokemon, ambientado en los juegos Negro y Blanco pero añadiendo cosas de mi propia cosecha e imaginación, un puede que algo de los juego de Negro 2 y Blanco 2 como la forma de escoger a los pokemon y la aparición de pokemon que no son de Teselia. Este fic es de momento una prueba y si gusta me pondré a escribir el capitulo dos._

_Empleo mucho el japonés así que a algunos pokemon los llamare en ocasiones por su nombre en japonés. De momentos os dejo los de los iniciales:_

_Tepig-Pokabu_

_Oshawott-Mijumaru_

_Snivy-Tsutarja_

_Espero que podáis disfrutar de esta pequeña historia, arigato gozaimasu._

**CÁP 1-El camino del maestro**

El sol se dejaba ver de entre las colinas del humilde pueblo Arcilla, donde podía verse una casa sencilla donde en una de sus ventanas se podía ver a una muchacha de pelo castaño que al parecer estaba limpiando un objeto grande y ovalado…un huevo.

-Así, ahora todo está bien-sonrió la hija de la dueña de aquella casa sencilla mientras terminaba de limpiar el último de los dos huevos que tenía a su cargo.

¿Por qué tenía en su posesión dos huevos pokemon? Por cosas del destino: Uno de ellos fue encontrado en los alrededores de la Ruta 1, pero no lo vio solo una vez, sino varias. Siempre que acompañaba a su madre a pueblo Terracota encontraban huevo en la misma posición que las veces anteriores y en el mismo sitio, pero cuando un día encontró un grupo de Woobat rodeando al bebé todavía sin nacer decidió salvarlo de una prematura muerte segura y se quedó con él, daba por hecho que la madre del huevo había desaparecido y que no daba señales de poder volver pero el pequeño no podía quedarse solo y desatendido.

El otro fue por encargo de un profesor pokemon que se encontraba muy lejos, en otra región. Aquella persona había pedido a la madre de la muchacha que se hiciera cargo del huevo y que convirtiera a la criatura de dentro en un poderoso pokemon. La mujer hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de entrenar pokemon, ahora se dedicaba a sus labores domestica y a su papel de madre, pero de todas formas aceptó quedarse con el huevo, su hija no iba a tardar nada en recibir su primer pokemon y salir de viaje por lo que, cuidando ya de un huevo abandonado, no veía porque no iba a poder ocuparse de otro más. Y no se equivocaba, la muchacha rebosó dicha cuando le entregó el huevo y juró que lo cuidaría bien y que sería un pokemon muy fuerte cuando creciera.

-Me pregunto…cuanto os falta para salir del cascarón-se preguntó la emocionada muchacha mientras acariciaba la cascara de los que consideraba sus bebés-Tengo muchas ganas de conoceros.

-¡Touko!-le llamó su madre entrando en la habitación y encontrándola hablando con los huevos, aunque eso ya era una costumbre-¿Ya estas despierta tan temprano?

-No podía dormir, mamá-sonrió ella dejando ver su resplandeciente rostro-Hoy me darán a mi primer pokemon, saldré de viaje y puede que estos pequeños nazcan pronto, ayer pude notar que se movían, nacerán pronto.

-No te alborotes, sé que te emociona salir de viaje pero ten en cuenta que estarás mucho tiempo fuera, así que no tengas prisa por irte de casa.

-Cualquiera que te oiga, pensará que te estoy abandonado-suspiró la chica arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, ya que estas despierta, deberías echarle un vistazo a esto-comentó la madre dejando una pequeña caja envuelta en bonitos lazos de regalo en el escritorio de su hija.

-¿Qué es?

-Es de parte de la profesora Encina. Parece que hay tres pokeball aquí dentro.-comentó la madre haciéndose la desinteresada pero sonrió placenteramente al ver a su hija abrir los ojos como platos y acercarse a toda prisa.

-¡¿TRES POKEBALL?! ¡¿SON LOS INICIALES?!-preguntó alterada la muchacha con las manos temblorosas sin atreverse a abrir la caja mirando a su madre.

-Lo son, ha decidido que nuestra casa sea el punto de encuentro con tus amigos. Tenéis que decidir vosotros como os repartiréis a los pequeños que están ahí.

-Increíble…mi compañero de viaje está ahí-sonrió emocionada mirando la caja con ilusión mientras su madre se iba de la habitación silenciosamente y con una sonrisa. De pronto Touko dirigió su mirada hacia los dos huevos que se encontraban al lado de su cama y se acercó acariciándolos y a hablarles como hacía habitualmente-No os preocupéis, yo voy a irme de viaje y voy a escoger a un compañero pero no dudéis que vosotros dos vais a venir conmigo.

Para Touko no era extraño hablarles a sus pokemon no nacidos, ella estaba convencida que a pesar de estar en reposo ellos podían oírla y estaban atentos a todo lo que decía, lo sabía porque muchas veces cuando les hablaba y se emocionaba podía notar cómo se movían como si se emocionaran con ella. Le hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

-¡Touko!-exclamó una voz que la castaña pudo identificar de inmediato, uno de sus mejores amigos parece que no había tenido problemas en madrugar en ese día tan especial. Lo escuchó abrir la puerta y dejar ver sus ojos emocionados-¡¿Es cierto que la profesora Encina va darnos un pokemon?!

-Buenos días Cheren-saludó ella irónicamente al ver esa forma tan maleducada de entrar en su cuarto sin permiso-y sí, de hecho están ahí-dijo ella señalando la caja que estaba en su escritorio-Pero todavía tenemos que esperar a Bel. Es un momento muy importante en nuestras vidas y tenemos que estar todos.

-Bel como siempre se retrasa…-comentó Cheren frustrado mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga viendo como estaba atendiendo sus huevos-¿Qué tal están?

-Muy bien-sonrió-Van a eclosionar muy pronto, puede que hoy o mañana, pero será pronto.

-Que suerte tienes, no has comenzado aun tu viaje y ya vas a tener muy pronto a tres pokemon en tu equipo de golpe, nos has tomado la delantera a Bel y a mi incluso antes de empezar.

-No te lo tomes así, Cheren-sonrió ella-Nacerán pronto pero serán todavía muy jóvenes, me llevará mi tiempo entrenarlos y hacer que se hagan fuertes. Además…no sé qué tipo de pokemon son los que están dentro de los huevos así que puede costarme más de lo que pienso.

-Entiendo…

De pronto un nuevo ruido irrumpió en la habitación de la castaña dejando ver a una muchacha de la misma edad que los otros dos, de cabello rubio y gracioso sombrero, que les saluda con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Llego tarde otra vez!-se disculpó ella rascándose tras la nuca.

-Tú siempre estas igual, Bel…-comentó Touko levantándose de su lugar con uno de los huevos en sus brazos.

-Bel, te conozco desde hace diez años y sé que vas a tu aire…¡Pero la profesora Encina nos ha traído a nuestros Pokemon!-le regañó el de las gafas poniendo cara de ogro.

Touko solo miraba la escena divertida mientras colocaba los huevos encima de su cama, esas escenas eran algo muy cotidiano para ella. Desde siempre sus amigos de la infancia habían tenido una relación que se basaba en juegos, regaños y después más juegos.

-Vale, vale..., Touko, Cheren, os pido perdón. –se disculpaba la rubia inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas pero no se las tomaba en serio..

La rubia revoltosa se acercó a sus amigos tomando a la castaña por el brazo y mirándola ilusionada

-Hablando de Pokémon, ¿dónde están? -preguntó ella mirando a su amiga intensamente provocando que la pobre se sintiera bastante intimidada- Han sido traídos a tu casa, Touko, así que tú debes elegir primero, ¿no?

-¡Claro! —Cheren se acercó a ellas y a la caja de regalo sobre la mesa, queriendo ver ya los Pokémon recibidos.- Nuestros Pokémon nos están esperando en esa caja. Venga, Touko, ¡da un paso adelante y abre la caja! Date prisa... ¡que quiero ver a mi Pokémon!

-Vale vale, tranquilos... –Touko se dirigió hacia la caja donde encontró una nota que estaba escrita por la profesora Encina y que era dirigida a ellos tres.

"_Junto a esta carta, vais a_

_encontrar tres Pokémon._

_Decidid entre vosotros con qué_

_Pokémon se queda cada uno,_

_sin discutir ni pelear, ¿vale?_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_**La Profesora Encina**_

Touko miró a sus amigos que asintieron firmemente deseando ver el contenido de la caja. La castaña tomó el lazo de la caja dispuesto a desenvolverlo pero antes de hacerlo lanzó una mirada a sus huevos que seguían reposando sobre su cama.

-Todo estará bien…-sonrió ella para después dar un pequeño tirón y deshacer los lazos que envolvían la caja.

En su interior se encontraba tres pokeball, cada una con una notita que identificaba su contenido. En la pokeball del centro ponía:

"_**Tepig, el pokemon de tipo fuego**_" a la derecha ponía "_**Oshawott, el pokemon de tipo agua**_" y en la izquierda para finalizar ponía "_**Snivy, el pokemon de tipo planta**_"

Sus amigos le habían dicho que tenía que escoger ella primero por ser a quien había dejado las pokeball pero sinceramente no estaba segura. Conocía a los tres iniciales perfectamente, había visto a muchos chicos mayores que ella marcharse de pueblo Arcilla junto a uno de ellos y sabía cuál era el carácter natural de cada uno.

Pensó primero en Tepig pero en seguida desechó la idea, aquel pequeño sería algún día un Emboar y conociendo a su amiga Bel, fanática indiscutible de los pokemon de tipo lucha, estaba segura que ella deseaba más tener al Tepig que a cualquier otro. Como buena amiga, decidió no escoger al pequeño de tipo fuego por preferencia a Bel.

Luego pasó a Oshawott, todo el mundo siempre había pensado que ese sería el compañero ideal para ella. El carácter del pokemon de agua era alegre y sus evoluciones lo convertían en un espadachín espartano, ella misma había pensado en quedarse con Oshawott mas de una vez, interesada por la fuerza que podía llegar a tener pero cuando fue a mirar al que quedaba no pudo creérselo.

El pequeño de tipo planta, Snivy, totalmente distinto de los otros dos, sereno, frío y calmado. Un pokemon que a Touko nunca le había llamado la atención salvo por la de veces que comentaba que a Cheren le quedaría bien tener por compañero a un Snivy, la propia Bel le hacía bromas diciendo que parecía un Snivy. Sin embargo, ahora Touko se sintió terriblemente atraída por el pokemon que se hallaba en el interior de la pokeball…y al parecer la atracción era reciproca porque la pokeball se movió ligeramente cuando la mirada de Touko se posó sobre ella.

Y cuando Touko quiso darse cuenta en su mano no se encontraba la pokeball de Oshawott como tenía pensado…tenía la de Snivy.

Sus amigos, pensando que ya había tomado su decisión fueron a por los suyos. Bel se adelantó a Cheren y, como no, tomó entre sus manos la pokeball cuyo interior llevaba a Tepig. Aunque hubiera sido ella quien había dicho que Touko tenía derecho a elegir primero no quitaba que había estado preocupada por si se llevaba a Tepig, solo rezaba porque su amiga recordara que ella amaba a los de tipo lucha y que le cediese al cerdito que en un futuro sería un Emboar, uno de sus pokemon de tipo lucha preferidos.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues yo me quedo con este y Cheren se queda con el que queda!-decidió Bel frotando contra su mejilla la pokeball de su tan deseado Tepig.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que decidir cuál me quedo? -Replicó Cheren haciendo que Touko saliera de su ensimismamiento y viera como su amigo tomaba la pokeball que contenía a Oshawott- Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaba Oshawott desde el principio.

Touko se sintió abrumada de pronto, no entraba en sus planes tener a Snivy. No era que le disgustase el pequeño de tipo planta, pero había conocido a muchos entrenadores cuyos Snivy habían escapado de ellos, según la profesora Encina, Snivy era un pokemon muy listo e independiente que si consideraba que su entrenador no era digno de él lo abandonaría y volvería a la vida salvaje. Touko fue recorrida por un escalofrío, podía pedirle a Cheren que le cambiase su pokemon por Oshawott pero el de gafas parecía muy contento con el que le había tocado, por lo que la castaña no tuvo el valor de pedírselo. No tenía más remedio que quedarse con Snivy pero..¿podría entenderse con el pequeño? Esa era su mayor preocupación.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos elegido cada uno nuestro Pokémon. -Dice Bel, suspirando aliviada.- ¡Chicos, ya sé! ¿Qué os parece si echamos un combate?

Touko sintió un temblor recorrerle por el cuerpo ¿combatir? ¿ahora? Ni siquiera tenían el placer de conocer a sus pokemon de forma directa, pensaba en conocer y practicar con Snivy poco a poco antes de un primer combate. No se sentía preparada, en absoluto, seguro que de tener a Oshawott habría dicho que si sin dudarlo, pero con Snivy no se sentía tan segura.

-Estooo... Bel, nuestros Pokémon todavía son muy débiles.-Comentó Cheren haciendo que Touko lo mirada muy agradecida y aliviada- Además, estamos dentro de casa... Así que será mejor que no.

-¡No pasa nada! Nuestros Pokémon todavía son muy débiles, ¿no?

-S-Si p-pero yo no creo que…-murmuró la castaña

-¡Que empiece el combate, entonces!-soltó Bel colocándose frente a Touko a una buena distancia mientras enseñaba su pokeball.-¡Vamos, Tepig!-llamó ella haciendo que el pequeño cerdo de fuego saliera de su pokeball lanzando humo por su hocico, listo para pelear-¡Vamos Touko, tú y tu Snivy contra mí y mi Tepig!

-¡¿Pero porque yo primero?!-lloriqueó la castaña pero de pronto sintió que la pokeball volvió a temblar levemente en su mano haciendo que lo mirara. Parpadeó recordando que antes también había temblado ¿la estaba animando? ¿Era eso? ¿Snivy quería pelear con ella? Estaba claro que no tenía otra alternativa, no era lo que esperaba para su primer combate pero…tenía que dejar huella-Muy bien…¡Adelante, Snivy!

El pequeño de tipo planta salió de su pokeball de forma elegante cruzando los brazos y mirando de forma segura al Tepig de Bel. Miró hacia atrás analizando a su entrenadora y le sonrió confiadamente.

-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó Bel señalando-¡Tepig, placaje!

El pequeño no espero a otra orden y fue directamente a atacar a su oponente que se puso en guardia esperando instrucciones.

-¡Snivy, placaje tu también!-ordenó Touko siendo obedecida inmediatamente.

Los dos pokemon colisionaron entre ellos siendo impulsados hacia atrás por la fuerza del otro.

-Es un empate…-murmuró Touko.

-¡GO GO GO, Tepig, placaje otra vez!-ordeno muy animada Bel haciendo que de nuevo su pokemon fuera a la carga.

-¡Snivy, desequilíbrale!-indicó Touko haciendo que Snivy barriera las patas de Tepig con su cola haciendo que el pokemon saliera despedido y se golpeara contra la pared.

-¡Tepig!

-¡Ahora, placaje!-ordenó Touko a lo que Snivy golpeó brutalmente a Tepig con un placaje cuando aún estaba acorralado en la pared.

Tepig aun no estaba acabado, se levantó débilmente del suelo dispuesto a seguir combatiendo.

-Aun no hemos terminado-dijo Bel.-¡Placaje!

-Bien…¡Snivy, salta y malicioso!

Snivy pegó un saltó en el aire y realizó su malicioso lanzando una mirada roja a Tepig que hizo que su fuerza defensiva bajara, el pequeño ya no podía detener su carrera por lo que volvió a golpearse, esta vez con la cabeza, en la pared.

-¡Ahora, Snivy, placaje!- el pokemon planta apoyó sus diminutas patas en el techo para tomar impulso y lanzarse como un proyectil a Tepig, que ya no pudo moverse para esquivar a su oponente.

Después de haber recibido el tremendo placaje de Snivy, Tepig se encontraba tendido en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-Tepig no puede seguir combatiendo, el ganador es Snivy y la victoria se la lleva Touko-anunció Cheren dando por finalizado aquel combate.

-¡Oh no, Tepig!-exclamó Bel preocupada yendo hacia donde estaba su pokemon desmayado y lo tomó en brazos-Lo has hecho muy bien, no te preocupes, la próxima vez no perderemos.-murmuró ella a su pokemon afectada por haber perdido su primer combate.

Mientras Touko se quedó mirando a su Snivy que también la observaba a ella, intentando leer lo que el otro pensaba. Snivy no tuvo dificultades en obedecer las instrucciones de Touko pero bien sabia la castaña que eso no significaba que su nuevo pokemon sintiera lealtad hacia ella o algún respeto. Touko se acercó y tomó a Snivy en brazos para mirarle de más cerca, el tacto con la piel de su pokemon le recordaba a la de las hojas de los árboles, suave y fresco, pero al contrario que esas hojas, su cuerpo emanaba el típico calor que tenía cualquier ser vivo. Los ojos de su nuevo compañero no se apartaban de los de ella, lo que la castaña interpretaba que por el momento, el pequeño la aceptaba, por lo menos por ahora.

-Espero…que nos llevemos bien, Snivy-sonrió Touko haciendo que su pokemon parpadeara y le devolviera la sonrisa.-Parece que hemos ganado nosotros, Bel-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su amiga que continuaba abrazando a su Tepig.

-¡Nuestros pokemon han estado geniales!-sonrió ella alegremente encantada por haber tenido un combate tan fantástico pero una parte de ella se sentía muy mal el haber perdido, creía que con aquella derrota le sería más difícil entablar amistad con su Tepig.-Touko…¡Estoy segura de que vas a entrenar a tu Snivy como nadie! ¡Tengo esa corazonada!

Touko pudo notar que en el semblante de su amiga se ocultaba un atisbo de insinceridad. Podía ver la alegría y la ilusión de sus ojos pero aquella derrota la había afectado bastante ¿mermaría eso la confianza en sí misma? Esperaba que no.

-Oh, Oh…Bel ¿y si miras a tu alrededor?-comentó Cheren haciendo que las dos muchachas miraran a su alrededor viendo el desastre en que se había convertido la habitación de la castaña por el combate.

-¡MI HABITACIÓN!-gritó Touko saliéndole lágrimas viendo horrorizada el penoso aspecto que tenía su lugar personal

-¡Aaah! Pero ¡¿qué...?!-Bel gritó escandalizada, como si hubiese visto algo espantoso- ¡Los Pokémon son increíbles! ¡Con lo pequeños que son! ¡Qué bien que los haya visto en acción!

-¡¿ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A DECIR?!-exclamó Touko alterada pensando en el terrible castigo que le impondría su madre en cuanto viera aquel desastre ¿Cómo es posible que un Snivy y un Tepig de bajo nivel pudieran causar tantos destrozos?

—Esto... Touko, ¡perdón por tu habitación! –se disculpó la rubia rascándose tras la nuca pero eso no consoló a la castaña, ninguna disculpa arreglaría su habitación ¿y si su madre le prohibía salir de viaje por eso? ¡Sería terrible!

-Madre mía... ¡No tienes arreglo! —Cheren se interpone entre las dos chicas, reprochándole de nuevo sólo a Bel.-¡Mira la que has liado! Déjame que cure a tu Pokémon...

Por muy creido que fuera, Cheren era una de las personas que mas se preocupaba por sus amigas. Antes había otro chico en el grupo con el que repartirse el trabajo, pero esa persona se marchó antes que ellos cuando recibió a su primer pokemon seis meses antes que ellos y se fue de viaje. Desde que se marchó, Cheren tomó el rol de hermano mayor de las otras dos chicas y veló por ellas todos los días y pensaba seguir haciéndolo hasta el fin, incluso durante el viaje. Se lo había prometido.

—Touko, déjame que cure a tu Pokémon también.—Cheren se acerca con intención de curar al Snivy de su amiga, pero el pokemon reaccionó a la defensiva, lanzando una mirada matadora al muchacho y apretando con sus pequeñas manos los brazos de Touko.

-Snivy, no pasa nada, es amigo-le murmuró Touko haciendo que Snivy la mirara para luego tranquilizarse y dejarse curar. Este hecho sorprendió a Cheren. Él había estudiado mucho sobre pokemon y sabía que los Snivy no aceptaban de buenas a primeras al primero que lo tuvieran en brazos, siempre se preguntó como un pokemon tan orgulloso e independiente podía ser un pokemon inicial para un entrenador novato siendo además tan difíciles de criar y tan difíciles de ganar su respeto.

-¡Oye, una cosita! ¿Por qué no le echas un combate a Cheren también? -Me pregunta Bel, sonriendo mientras acariciaba a su Tepig, ya recuperado.— Como sabe mucho, seguro que podrá combatir sin armar tanto jaleo como yo.

-¡Pues claro! Y, como sé un montón, la habitación no se ensuciará más de lo que ya está. -Sonrió Cheren levantando la barbilla de forma presumida.

-No puedo creer que seas tan crío…-murmuró Touko mirando para otro lado para luego dirigirse a Snivy

-Estoy seguro que de haber sabido un ataque de tipo fuego, Tepig habría ganado-comentó Bel mirando a su compañero

-¿Qué? ¿Te apetece librar otro combate?-preguntó la castaña a su Snivy tratando de evitar la mirada decepcionada de su amiga por la derrota, no es que estuviera decepcionada con su pokemon sino consigo misma.

Sin esperar respuesta, Snivy saltó de los brazos de su entrenadora y se puso en posición para volver a entrar en combate.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Oshawott, te elijo a ti!-llamó Cheren lanzando su pokemon apareciendo el pequeño pokemon agua espadachín colocando sus pequeñas patitas sobre su cintura.

-_No puedo confiarme_-pensó Touko-_En cuanto al tipo, tenemos la ventaja pero mi Snivy todavía no sabe usar ningún ataque de tipo planta. Esto es solo un combate de voluntades hasta que solo uno quede en pie. Solo espero que el combate anterior con Tepig le haya servido de experiencia._

_-_¡Oshawott, placaje!-ordenó Cheren

El pequeño fue directamente contra el otro, preparado para recibir la orden.

-¡Snivy, agáchate e impúlsale!-la serpiente se tiró al suelo haciendo que Oshawott no encontrara a su objetivo, mas la táctica de Snivy no acabó ahí, cuando Oshawott estuvo justo encima de él usó la hoja de su cola para golpearle en el estomago y lanzarle hacia el techo-¡Ahora, placaje!-Snivy tomó impulsó desde el suelo y salió como un proyectil hacia Oshawott golpeando con su cabeza en el estomago del otro.

Oshawott cayó pesadamente al suelo después de recibir ese golpe mientras que Snivy solo esperaba con los brazos cruzados a que su oponente se levantara.

-Mmm, interesante-sonrió Cheren-¡Oshawott, placaje otra vez!

De nuevo el pokemon salió disparado hacia su oponente esta vez dando de lleno y haciendo que Snivy chocara contra la pared cerca de la cama…haciendo que los dos pequeños huevos se tambalearan.

-¡NO!-gritó Touko corriendo hacia el lugar y lanzándose al suelo a tomar los huevos que se habían caído de la cama. Logro tomar uno pero no pudo llegar al otro. Cerró sus ojos aterrada esperando escuchar el ruido del cascaron romperse contra el suelo pero no escuchó nada. Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con el Tepig de Bel que estaba sosteniendo el huevo con su cabeza-Aaaaahf-suspiró aliviada Touko-¡Arigato, Pokabu*!-agradeció ella tomando el otro huevo y examinando que no tuviera ninguna grieta mientras Snivy miraba a su entrenadora sorprendido por su reacción…pero sonriendo en el proceso.

-Touko…creo que será mejor que sostenga yo los huevos mientras terminas el combate, puede ser peligroso para ellos-se ofreció Bel extendiendo los brazos, Touko sonrió agradecida, le costaba separarse de ellos después de ese casi accidente, tenía que haberlos puesto en un lugar seguro antes de haberse puesto a pelear pero consideraba que en brazos de Bel estarían más seguros que en cualquier otro sitio de la habitación.

-Perdona, Cheren-se disculpó ella volviendo a su posición junto a su Snivy-Podemos seguir.

-Bien…

-¡Snivy malicioso!-de nuevo, la mirada roja de Snivy se clavaron en su oponente bajando su fuerza defensiva.

-Equilibraré la balanza ¡Oshawott, látigo! –ordenó Cheren, Oshawott movió su cola golpeando el cuerpo de Snivy sin dañarle. Aquel ataque dejaba en claro ridículo al pokemon pero lo cierto es que tenía su efecto, la fuerza de ataque de Snivy había bajado.

-_La fuerza de ataque de Oshawott sigue siendo la misma, si ataca ahora a Snivy con su placaje le hará más daño delo que los nuestros le harán a él._-pensó Touko-_No en vano es conocido como el genio de la estrategia*_

-Muy bien ¡Oshawott, placaje!

-¡Snivy, esquívale y dale un coletazo!-ordenó ella, Snivy dio un salto por encima de él y le dio con la cola en su espalda haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo-¡Hay que acabar con eso! ¡Lánzalo y placaje!-Snivy enrolló su cola en el cuerpo de Oshawott y lo lanzó hacia delante, luego tomó impulso y volvió a golpear el estomago de su oponente haciendo que se impulsara hacia atrás y se golpeara contra la pared.

El resultado, Oshawott tenía los ojos en espiral inconsciente.

-¡Oshawott no puede seguir combatiendo! ¡Gana Snivy!-sonrió Bel.

-¡Tepig!-exclamó el cerdo-fuego alzando una patita.

-¡A esto lo llamo yo un combate!-exclamó Cheren sin sentirse mal por haber perdido el combate, la experiencia propia de la batalla y el haberse sentido en sincronización con Oshawott había sido muy enriquecedor.-No esperaba perder nuestro primer combate-comentó mientras tomaba en brazos a su pokemon-…pero no importa. Por fin siento que soy un entrenador.

-Arigato por el combate…ahora me siento un poco más segura…-murmuró Touko por lo bajo tomando de nuevo a Snivy en brazos y mirándole sonriente, el pequeño pokemon no parecía disgustarse porque su dueña lo tomara en brazos, de hecho parecía estar bastante cómodo.

-_Parece ser que no es Touko quien ha escogido a su Snivy…es Snivy el que la ha elegido a _ella-pensó el de gafas con percepción viendo como Snivy se sentía bastante bien al lado de su amiga-Bueno, ahora voy a bajar a pedirle disculpas a tu madre por lo de tu habitación-dijo Cheren saliendo por la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo también!-dijo ella también dejando los huevos de su amiga de nuevo encima de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta-¿No vienes, Touko?

-Perdona, pero tengo que organizarme a ver cómo puedo llevar los huevos conmigo.

-¿Piensas llevártelos? ¿No crees que es mucha carga?-pregunto la rubia.

-No estarán dentro del cascaron mucho tiempo, quizá eclosionen antes de pisar pueblo Terracota-sonrió ella, Bel se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación mientras Touko terminaba de prepararse metiendo uno de los huevos en su mochila, tras un debate interno decidió llevar en brazos el que quedaba mientras su Snivy se acomodaba en su hombro y miraba con curiosidad los huevos.

-¡Vii! ¡Sni!-habló el pequeño pokemon a su dueña como si estuviera preguntando por los huevos.

-Son futuros amigos-le explicó ella-Uno lo encontré y el otro me lo encargaron, están a punto de nacer, así que espero que seas tolerante con ellos.

Snivy solo miró los huevos comprendiendo lo que quería decir su entrenadora, no le hacía especial ilusión hacerse cargo de dos pokemon recién nacidos en un futuro próximo pero tampoco se sentía disgustado, la forma en la que su entrenadora se preocupaba por esos huevos le daba a entender que era buena persona y que si ya los cuidaba incluso antes de nacer no tendría que preocuparse de tener que ponerla a prueba constantemente para ganarse su lealtad.

Touko cargó su mochila a la espalda y echó un vistazo a su cuarto destrozado.

-Supongo…que tardaré una buena temporada en poder volver…-murmuró para si misma antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar al salón donde podía ver a sus amigos haciendo mil reverencias y pidiendo perdón a la dueña de la casa.

-¡Perdón por el ruido! -se disculpaba Cheren con ese aire elegante y humilde mientras que su Oshawott, subido en su hombro, miraba hacia abajo también arrepentido.

-Estooo... la limpieza...—Comienza a decir dubitativa Bel abrazando a su Tepig.

-¿La limpieza? ¡No pasa nada! Ya la haré yo después.-el alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Touko, no se esperaba que su madre fuera a reaccionar de esa manera…aunque claro todavía no había visto el destrozo en su totalidad, esperaba haberse ido antes de que lo viera.

-¿¡De verdad, mamá!? —Soltó Touko emocionada- ¡Yokatta!

-¿No deberíais ir a ver a la profesora Encina? —Pregunto mamá cruzándose de brazos

-¡Sí! Bueno, pues nos vamos. —dijo Cheren no queriendo perder más el tiempo.- Vamos a darle las gracias a la profesora Encina.

-Es verdad, tendríamos que darle las gracias por los pokémon y eso. -Razono en voz alta.

-Te esperaremos frente al Laboratorio pokémon. —le dice Cheren a Touko a lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento. Sabía que su amiga necesitaba un poco de tiempo para despedise de su madre antes de irse.

-¡Ah! Pues yo voy a volver un momento a casa, ¿vale? —Bel bajó la mirada durante un momento apretando el abrazo de su Tepig. Después se dirige hacia la dueña de la casa.— Muchas gracias por todo.

Los dos nuevos entrenadores salieron de la casa rumbo a sus destinos dejando a madre e hija en la intimidad de su hogar.

-Touko… -Pone una mano en el hombro de su hija. - Los combates Pokémon son increíblemente animados, ¿verdad? ¡Los gritos de los Pokémon se oían desde la planta baja y todo!

-Pido disculpas por ello…-murmuró Touko.

-Veo que has escogido a Snivy…-murmuró ella algo extrañada viendo al pequeño pokemon en el hombro de su hija mirándola intensamente. Estaba convencida de que su hija habría escogido a Oshawott, se sorprendió cuando vio al pokemon de agua en el hombro de Cheren, no entendía como había elegido al de planta aunque la elección no le disgustaba, quizá alguien del carácter de Snivy sería bueno para el desarrollo personal de su hija-¡Todavía me acuerdo de mi primer combate Pokémon! —Suspiró nostálgica ante el asalto del recuerdo.

-Mamá, ¿echad de menos ser una entrenadora? —preguntó Touko al recordar que uno de sus huevos fue en realidad dejado a cargo de su madre pero debido a que ella había dejado de ejercer de entrenadora decidió cederla a ella el huevo dado que en breve iniciaría su viaje.

-No te mentiré…siento nostalgia al verte partir, ahora sé cómo se sentía mi madre cuando me fui. Pero no soy desgraciada por eso, aun conservo a todos los pokemon que capturé, me casé y he tenido una preciosa hija. No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme.

La mujer tomó una poción y se la dio a Snivy que en seguida recuperó todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tu Pokémon se ha recuperado! —Dice mientras rebusca en su bolsillo del delantal.- _Si vas a salir, que no se te olvide el Videomisor._

-Ah, es verdad... ¡Gracias por todo, mamá! –dijo ella pero al momento de tomarlo un recuerdo de hace seis meses paso por su mente…cuando cierta persona se marchó de allí tomando otro Videomisor de manos de su propia madre-Un vuelco ¿eh?

-Tú también vas a darle las gracias a la profesora Encina, ¿verdad?

—_Si, ahora me voy, arigato, okasa-se despidió ella con la mano saliendo de la casa_

—Ve con cuidado…—la mujer vio partir a su querida hija mientras una agobiante presión se cernía en su corazón.

Cuando Touko se dispuso a ir al laboratorio bien un poco a lo lejos lo que era la casa de su amiga Bel. Se preguntó si se encontraría bien, no solo por la forma en que le había afectado el haber perdido la batalla sino por aquella expresión de tristeza que tenía cuando mencionaba que se iba a su casa. Como amiga, tenía que ir y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

No necesitaba permiso para entrar, en pueblo Arcilla todo el mundo se conocía y se podía entrar en casa ajenas siempre y cuando se respetara la privacidad de la gente pero nada mas abrir la puerta un tremendo grito resonó tanto en sus oídos como en los de su Snivy.

—¡NO, NO Y NOOOO! —Decir gritó iracundo el padre de Bel haciendo temblar las paredes de la casa con su voz

—¡Si me ha dado un Pokémon hasta a mí!—insistió Bel mostrando a su Tepig que se encontraba en sus brazos— ¡Ya soy una Entrenadora y puedo salir de aventuras!

Muy molesta, Bel salió disparada de ahí encontrándose con su amiga en la puerta de su casa, que al parecer lo había visto todo.

—Ah... No pasa nada. —Se baja su boina para taparse un poco los ojos y parpadea varias veces, intentando desvanecer las lágrimas de sus ojos.— Bueno, te espero enfrente del Laboratorio.

Touko salió fuera de casa de la rubia pero espero un poco antes de volver a caminar hacia el laboratorio ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Bueno, todo el mundo sabía como de sobreprotector era el padre de Bel y que no quisiera que fuera de aventuras era un hecho. Pero ahora que ella tenía su propio pokemon y había combatido con él, ya se había formado un vinculo, seguramente, por mucho que gritara, el padre ya no podía hacer que Bel se quedara en pueblo Arcilla porque se lo dijera.

—¡Venga! ¡Vamos a ver a la profesora Encina!—Cheren que abre la puerta del Laboratorio,

—¡Síii! —Nos recibe una emocionada profesora Encina.— Jóvenes de Pueblo Arcilla... ¡os estaba esperando! Permitid que me presente. Me llamo...

—Profesora Encina... Ya sabemos cómo se llama. —le cortó Cheren, pensando que aquella presentación era completamente innecesaria y ridícula. Cheren era tan serio que le chocaba esa personalidad abierta y bromista de una adulta como Encina a pesar de estar acostumbrado a la personalidad hiperactiva y alegre de Bel.

—¡Ya estamos con el sabelotodo de Cheren! —La profesora se ríe, sin darle importancia.— Hoy es un día muy importante, así que será mejor que atiendas calladito.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no podrás vencerla nunca?-preguntó Touko con algo de gracia

-Urusai mo…

—Bueno, pues como iba diciendo... —Sigue ella, limpiándose la bata blanca como si tuviera polvo.— Soy la profesora Encina. Me dedico a investigar el nacimiento y el origen de los Pokémon. Por lo que veo ya habéis formalizado vínculos con ellos, se ve que os quieren mucho.-comentó la profesora viendo a los tres iniciales fuera de sus pokeball y acomodados en los brazos o en los hombros de sus respectivos entrenadores-¿Os gustaría darle un nombre a vuestros pokemon?

-¿Eh? ¿Podemos hacer eso?-preguntó Touko sorprendida

-Claro que si, ahora son vuestros, podéis ponerle los nombres que queráis, pero no solo a ellos sino a cualquier pokemon que capturéis.

Touko se quedó pensando. Sinceramente llamar a su pokemon Snivy no le veía mucho sentido, más que nada porque "Snivy" es el nombre de la especie del pokemon, no es un nombre propio ni suyo. Si le daba un nombre, un nombre que fuera única y exclusivamente para él, quizá podrían estrechar sus lazos. Observó a su Snivy, con solo hacerlo supo que era macho, no era como el Tepig de Bel, que era hembra y el Oshawott de Cheren, también macho. Touko ya había pensado en ponerle nombres a su equipo pokemon antes pero ella había pensado en un nombre para Oshawott pero ¿Cuál nombre ponerle a su Snivy?

-¿No queréis hacerlo?-pregunto Encina.

-¡YO SI!-exclamó Bel alzando a su Tepig-¡Gigi! ¡El nombre de mi Tepig es Gigi!

Encina asintió con la cabeza pensando que era un buen nombre mientras que Touko y Cheren la miraron con una gotita resbalando sobre la nuca. No es que tuvieran nada en contra del nombre que había pensado Bel, de hecho sabían que había pensado en ese nombre a raíz de una película pokemon cuya protagonista era una Tepig que se llamaba Gigi. Los dos pensaban que era un buen nombre para una Tepig pero…el día en que se convirtiera en Emboar el nombre no es que fuera a pegar mucho.

-¿Cheren?-preguntó Encina.

-Nobunaga-contestó simplemente refiriéndose al nombre de su Oshawott. Touko sonrió, conociendo a Cheren seguramente se había sacado el nombre de alguno de sus libros de historia. Y a él le pasaba justo lo contrario que a Bel, el nombre no es que pegara mucho con un Oshawott pero en cuanto evolucionara a Samurott quedaría perfecto.

-¿Y tu Touko?

-Eh, esto…yo…-murmuró ella pensando en un buen nombre para su Snivy, tenía que ser un buen nombre ya que lo llevaría toda su vida. Se rebanó los sesos pensando uno en ese momento. Se suponía que Snivy es su primer pokemon y que en un futuro iba a ser el más fuerte de su equipo porque era con el que mas tiempo iba a estar. Sería su pokemon definitivo, el ultima al que iba a sacar en combate cuando todos los demás fueran derrotados, su llave hacia la victoria…el Ultimate…

-No tienes que ponerle un nombre si no quieres, puedes llamarle simplemente Snivy-la consoló Encina.

-Ultimo…

-¿Eh?-murmuró Encina sin haberla oído bien.

-El nombre de mi Snivy es Ultimo.-sentenció ella.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, si tiene buena acogida escribiré el segundo ejejeje_

_Respecto a los nombres escogidos para los iniciales tienen su razón_

_**Gigi**__: en el manga de Poke Monster Special BW, Gigi es una Tepig que trabaja como actriz para una empresa llamada Agencia BW y su dueña es la presidenta de la empresa White (Touko) pero por motivos que no voy a contar (XD) Gigi abandona a White y se une al equipo de N._

_**Nobunaga: **__En la historia del periodo de Sengoku en Japón existió un señor feudal llamado Oda Nobunaga, extenso conocedor de armas como arco o espada. Libró grandes batallas y aspiró a gobernar Japón pero no lo consiguió. Aunque al final me decante por este nombre, Oshawott iba a llamarse Okita, otro personaje histórico famoso por su habilidad con la espada._

_**Ultimo: **__Es el nombre del personaje principal de ficción de Hiroyuki Takei de su obra Karakuridoji Ultimo. Ultimo es un autómata que representa el bien absoluto y está en continua lucha con su contraparte Vice, otro autómata que representa el mal absoluto._

_Bueno, terminada la parte de la razón de los nombres os hago unas preguntas._

_1-¿Qué creéis que contienen los huevos de Touko?_

_2-¿Quién es esa persona por la que Cheren hizo la promesa de proteger a las chicas?_

_3-¿Qué profesor fue la que dejó uno de los huevos a cargo de la madre de Touko?_

_4-¿Os molesta que los pokemon lleven nombres?_

_5-¿Queréis que saque pokemon de otras regiones en Teselia? _

_Bueno esto es todo_

_Un saludo muy grande_

_Chao Ling-Yin_


	2. Chapter 2

**CÁP 2-Ruta 1 y un pequeño milagro**

**-**¿Ultimo? ¡Qué nombres más raros se te ocurren, Touko!-se rió animadamente Bel.

-Al menos tiene originalidad, no como tu Bel que has escogido el nombre de tu Tepig de otra Tepig que sale en una película-indicó Cheren haciendo que Bel lo mirara de mala manera e hinchara sus mejillas.

-¡Gigi es un nombre muy original! ¡Mi Gigi algún día será famosa!-pataleó la rubia mientras su Tepig asentía con la cabeza segura de la afirmación de su entrenadora.

-Yo creo que Touko puede escoger el nombre que quiera, al fin y al cabo, Snivy…no, Ultimo es su pokemon-comentó la profesora Encina intentando evitar una discusión.

-¿A ti te gusta el nombre?-preguntó Touko a su Snivy a lo que el pequeño de tipo planta simplemente se encogió de hombros no aceptando abiertamente el nombre pero tampoco lo rechazaba.-No tienes objeciones, así que de ahora en adelante te llamare Ultimo.

-Volviendo al tema, chicos-dijo Encina volviendo al tema principal-La razón por la cual os he dado a estos pokemon es por…

-Por la Pokedex ¿verdad?-interrumpió Cheren completamente convencido de que su cuestión era la razón acertada.

-¿La Pokedex?-preguntó confundida Bel ladeando la cabeza a un lado al mismo tiempo que Gigi la imitaba.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Encina-No me esperaba menos de ti, Cheren. Se nota lo mucho que has estado estudiando sobre los pokemon ¿verdad? Bueno ahora dejadme que os lo explique. La Pokedex es como un pequeño ordenador portátil que os ayudará a identificar a todos los pokemon que os encontréis. Mi investigación consiste en conocer a todos los pokemon de Teselia y si vosotros completáis toda la Pokedex ayudaréis enormemente en mi investigación ¿estáis dispuestos a aceptar este favor que os pido?

-Vaaale…-murmuró Bel totalmente desganada y perezosa mientras recibía un pequeño codazo por parte de Touko y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Cheren-Digo…¡Vale!-respondió esta vez más animada mientras Gigi sonreía.

-¡Aceptamos la misión!-aceptó Touko-Lo haremos juntos, Ultimo-pero el Snivy solo volvió a encogerse de hombros como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

-Muchas gracias-se notaba que Cheren rebosaba gratitud hacia la profesora por la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo-Ahora me siento como un autentico entrenador Pokemon.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No me esperaba tal entusiasmo!-se entusiasmó la mujer haciendo entrega a cada uno una Pokedex que se diferenciaba de las otras por el color. La de Touko tenía un curioso color rojizo, mientras que la de Bel era negra y la de Cheren blanca.-En fin, os espero en la Ruta 1 ¡Os voy a enseñar cómo se captura un pokemon!

Como una niña recién entrando en una tienda de golosinas, Encina salió de su laboratorio con una bolsa colgando en su hombro ante los parpadeantes muchachos.

-En fin…esta mujer tiene mucha energía-comentó Touko recordando a Encina como a una niña pequeña y emocionada.

-Ya que la profesora nos lo ha pedido…habrá que marcharse ¿no?-preguntó insegura Bel, Gigi miró a su entrenadora algo apenada e intentó reconfortarla frotando su cuerpo contra su pecho haciendo que se animara un poco-Creo que no pasa nada porque uno haga lo que quiera.

-Claro que no, Bel, viajaremos los tres juntos ¿recuerdas? Además, ahora tienes a Gigi, seguro que ella te cuidará tan bien como lo harás tu de ella ¿verdad, Gigi?-le preguntó Touko a la Tepig mientras esta asentía enérgicamente dándole la razón y Ultimo le lanzaba una mirada tan escalofriante que la pobre Gigi se quedó rígida en brazos de Bel.

-Podemos viajar a donde queramos siempre y cuando completemos la Pokedex-asintió Cheren.

-Pero…él ya se fue con esa misma intención-murmuró Touko deprimiéndose al instante a lo que Ultimo la miró sin entender.

-¿Touko?-preguntó Bel al ver a su amiga bajar la cabeza tristemente.

-¡Ah! Nada, me he perdido en mis pensamientos-se excusaba ella tratando de disimular su marcha a su subconsciente, se había puesto melancólica al recordar a ese idiota de la gorra que les había dejado tirados.-¡Bueno! ¡Vamos tirando a la Ruta 1!

-¡Ey, Touko, espera!-dijo Cheren yendo tras ella.

-¡Oye, una cosita! -Al salir, Touko se paró de pronto seguida de Bel y Cheren al encontrarse de pronto con su madre.- Touko, ¡espera!

-¿Mamá? –Touko se sintió cohibida al verla de nuevo, estaba segura de que no tendría que despedirse más porque si no, no estaba segura de poder irse, aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría

-¡Aquí estáis! –sonrió animada la mujer acercándose a los muchachos.- Entonces, ¿qué os ha dicho la profesora Encina?

-Nos ha encomendado completar la Pokédex. -informó Touko mostrando el aparato mencionado.

-¡¿Que os ha pedido que completéis la Pokédex?! ¡Guau! ¡Increíble! ¡Qué suerte! ...Aunque la verdad es que yo ya lo sabía.

-¡¿Cómo que ya lo…?!-cortó Touko insegura de querer saber la respuesta. Miró a Ultimo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona-¡Ultimo, no te burles de mi!-Cheren y Bel rieron por lo bajo.

-Por cierto, quiero que llevéis estos Mapas.-dijo la joven mujer entregando a cada uno un mapa de todos los lugares de Teselia.

-Lo cuidaré mucho.-Agradece Cheren.

-¡Mu-muchas gracias! -Bel tartamudea un poco, agradeciéndole con una reverencia.

-Ya me encargo yo de limpiar la habitación de Touko. Así que no os preocupéis. ¿De acuerdo, Touko?

-Arigato, okasa. –sonrió la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

-¡Los Pokémon son realmente increíbles! -comentó la mujer apretando sus manos en su pecho- Aunque son unas criaturitas adorables, ¡mira cómo han dejado la habitación! ¡Tienen mucha energía! Con estos Pokémon estaréis seguros allá adonde vayáis. ¡Se lo diré a vuestros padres! Este viaje no es solamente para los Pokémon. Vosotros también creceréis y os convertiréis en estupendas personas a lo largo de vuestro viaje por los diversos lugares de Teselia. Tal vez podáis encontrar a "esa persona"...

Esto último hizo que las mentes de los tres tuvieran una imagen, de distintos momentos, distintos sitios, distintas situaciones…pero a la misma persona. Todos suspiraron largamente confundiendo a sus iniciales.

-¡Id con cuidado! –dijo la joven madre dándole un beso a su hija en la frente y alejándose de ahí, si se quedaba más tiempo seguramente retendría a su niña con ella.

-Bueno, pues vamos a la Ruta 1, que la profesora Encina nos está esperando.

-¡Ah! ¡Te acompaño, Cheren!-Bel sonríe y corre hacia él- Touko, ven enseguida, ¿vale?

-Sí, ahora os alcanzo. —sonrió ella echando a andar mas calmadamente queriendo atesorar los últimos momentos de su estancia en Pueblo Arcilla, quien sabe cuando iba a poder volver a ver su tierra.

-¡Sni!-exclamó Ultimo tocando la mejilla de su entrenadora con la hoja de su cola.

-No pasa nada…es solo que me cuesta un poco-admitió ella acariciando la cabeza de Ultimo.

-Touko, ¡Estamos aquí! –indicó Bel saludándola con la mano

-Bel dice que el primer paso de éste viaje deberíamos darlo todos juntos. –sonrió Cheren con las manos en sus bolsillos y Nobunaga estaba cómodamente sobre su cabeza viéndolo todo desde esa perspectiva.

-¿A que sí, Touko? -Preguntó una emocionada Bel.- ¡Vamos a dar el primer paso en la Ruta 1 todos juntos!

-¡Allá vamos! -Grita Cheren casi inmediatamente después de que Bel acaba de hablar.

-Uno, dos y... ¡tres! —Bel da inicio a los primeros pasos juntos por la Ruta 1.

Y justo cuando los pies de los tres muchachos abandonaron Pueblo Arcilla e iniciaron la Ruta 1…el huevo que tenía Touko en brazos comenzó a brillar.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-exclamó Touko alarmada al ver uno de sus huevos brillando.

-¡HA SIDO POSEIDO POR UN FANTASMA!-gritó Bel espantada haciendo que Gigi también gritara aterrorizada para luego desmayarse en brazos de su entrenadora-¡NOO, EL FANTASMA HA NOQUEADO A GIGI!

-¡NO ES ESO, BAKA! ¡EL HUEVO ESTA ECLOSIONANDO!-gritó Cheren dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia para que se callara.

-¡¿Y-Y que hago?! ¡Nunca he asistido a un nacimiento pokemon!-preguntó Touko agobiada mirando a Cheren-¡TU ERES EL LISTO!¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! ¡DI ALGO!

Cheren simplemente sacó su bolsa de dormir, la dobló bien para que sirviera de cojín e hizo a Touko colocar el brillante huevo en él.

-Nobunaga, ve a buscar agua-ordenó Cheren a su Oshawott dándole una palangana con agua a lo que la nutria asintió y corrió en busca de agua.-No tenemos tiempo de encender un fuego, así que Bel haz lo que sea para reanimar a Gigi, necesitaremos la lava que hay en el interior de su estomago para calentar el agua

-Eh, s-si…-asintió Bel zarandeando bruscamente a Gigi en un vano intento de reanimarla.

-¡PERO NO ASÍ, ANIMAL!-gritó Cheren reprimiendo las ganas de soltarle otro golpe.

-¡Cheren ¿yo que hago?!-exclamó la pobre entrenadora.

-Háblale-indicó Cheren.

-¿Cómo?

-Este pequeño está saliendo del cascaron y tú has cuidado de él desde que lo recogiste, está familiarizado con tu voz. Tienes que hablarle y hacerle sentir seguro, que sepa que no corre peligro-indicó Cheren tomando la mano de su amiga y colocándola sobre el brillante cascaron.

-V-Vale…-tembló Touko mientras sentía como el interior del huevo se movía mucho y escuchaba la voz de Cheren tratando de hacerle mantener la calma-Estoy aquí…-susurró ella recibiendo casi de inmediato una pequeña vibración en el centro de la palma de su mano-Todo está bien…todos están deseando conocerte…yo quiero conocerte…

Touko continuó hablando a su huevo como normalmente hacia, intentando no perder los nervios y rezando porque todo fuera bien. Era la primera vez para los tres ver nacer un Pokemon, y ya no tenían ni tiempo de volver a la casa de alguno de ellos a pedir ayuda, el pequeño tenía que ser atendido ya. Pero las dos chicas confiaban en los conocimientos y en el buen juicio de Cheren, pero el chico estaba incluso más nervioso que sus amigas, no solo porque también era su primera vez el ver nacer a un pokemon sino porque las dos chicas tenían fe en él y en cierto modo se estaba responsabilizando del asunto…no quería ni pensar que pasaría si algo salía mal.

Nobunaga regresó con la palangana llena de agua, el pobre presentaba arañazos y algunas heridas, dejando ver que había tenido que pelear contra algunos pokemon salvajes para poder regresar con el agua lo que le hacía plantearse a Touko si no hubiera sido buena idea mandar también a Ultimo con él para ayudarle. Gigi, después de varios intentos y una improvisada respiración boca boca por parte de Bel que dejó llenos de grima a todos los presentes, consiguió reanimarse de su desmayo y se tumbó boca-arriba para que colocaran la palangana en su estomago y se calentara el agua. Mientras que Ultimo se quedaba al lado de su entrenadora observando como ella le dedicaba palabras tiernas al pequeño ser que estaba a punto de ver la luz del sol, y la serpiente de hierba apretó sus pequeñas manos en sus brazos a modo de frustración.

El huevo brillo con más intensidad que antes llegando a cegar a todos. Touko se protegió los ojos con su brazo al sentir esa intensa luz, no supo cuanto tiempo había estado así pero de pronto se percató de que ya no sentía la cascara del huevo en su mano…sentía un par de diminutas y cálidas patitas.

-¡Pii!-exclamó aquella criatura queriendo llamar su atención. Touko se apartó el brazo de la cara y distinguió a la criatura que estaba tomando su mano con sus dos patitas. Era pequeño, incluso más pequeño que Ultimo, con un aspecto parecido al de un roedor, amarillo, con las mejillas rosas, una cola diminuta y unas orejas grandes y con forma casi triangular y puntiagudas, también tenía unos mechones revoltoso en su cabeza dándole un aspecto adorable y desordenado.

-Tú eres…-murmuró Touko sorprendida.

-¡Pii! ¡Pii!-protestó el pequeño pokemon recién nacido a forma de llanto queriendo que le tomara en brazos. Touko lo hizo inmediatamente para calmarlo y el chiquitín sonrió restregando cariñosamente su cabeza por su pecho haciendo que Ultimo lo mirara de forma muy resentida.

-¡Que mono es!-exclamó Bel mirando al pequeño con los ojos brillantes.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de pokemon es?-preguntó Cheren-Nunca había visto uno así.

-Voy a ver…-dijo Touko sacando su Pokedex y procediendo a tomar información del pequeño.

"_No hay datos disponibles sobre este pokemon"._-informó la Pokedex con la pantalla pixelada.

-¿Cómo que no hay datos?-preguntó sorprendida Touko.

-Eso quiere decir que este pequeño no es de la región de Teselia-indicó Cheren señalando al pequeño.

-Entonces…¿Cómo sabremos lo que es?-preguntó Touko preocupada.

-¡Solo tenemos que preguntárselo a la profesora Encina!-propuso Bel-¡Seguro que ella sabe lo que es!

-Por fin usas el sentido común, Bel…-se burló Cheren.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió ella tardando varios segundos en procesar la burla-¡OYE!

-¡Tepig, tep!-se rió Gigi intentando apagar sus risas con sus patas.

-Pero…parece que te ha reconocido-comentó Cheren-No quiere despegarse de ti…

-Pi…pi…-murmuró el roedor amarillo sonriente sin querer separarse de ella.

-Eso parece…-sonrió ella también mientras Ultimo daba la espalda a la escena ofendido.

-¡Touko! ¡¿Te parece que cuando capture un pokemon me lo cambias por ese?!-propuso Bel totalmente enamorada del encanto que desprendía el roedor amarillo.

-¡De eso nada!-exclamó la castaña abrazando a su nuevo amigo para protegerlo de las garras de su amiga.-Es mío, yo lo cuidé y es mío.

-¡PERO TOUKO!

-QUE NO.

-Antes de seguir será mejor bañar al pequeño…-comentó Cheren acercando la palangana-Esta todo sucio por el nacimiento así que…-habló el tomando al pequeño en brazos, pero el roedor se asustó de tal manera que soltó una descarga eléctrica dejando al muchacho chamuscado.-Ay…

-¡Cheren!-gritaron ambas chicas. El pequeño roedor se liberó de los brazos de Cheren y corrió de nuevo a los de Touko.

-…Acabo de comprobar…que es de tipo eléctrico…-explicó Cheren antes de desmayarse.

-¡Chereeeen!-gritó Touko.

-¡OSHAAAA! ¡OSHAWOOT! –se estresó Nogunaga corriendo en círculos sin saber qué hacer, cuando finalmente no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tratar de reanimar a su entrenador golpeándole la cabeza con su vieira.

-¡Para, Nobunaga! ¡Así no haces nada!-dijo Touko mientras Bel, sin saber tampoco que hacer golpeaba la cabeza de Cheren con su bolsa-¡TU ENCIMA NO LE IMITES, BEL!

-Es que…

-¡Sni!-exclamó Ultimo usando la hoja de su cola para acariciar la nariz de Cheren provocando que el muchacho despertara a causa de un estornudo.

-¡AUCHS!-se incorporó el chico frotando su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Cheren, no sabía que pudiera usar descargas-se disculpó Touko avergonzada.

-No te preocupes…todavía no conocemos que especie de Pokemon es...quizá sea un pokemon de la región de Kanto ¿es el huevo que le dio aquel profesor a tu madre?

-No…ese es el otro que tengo.-dijo Touko señalando el huevo que estaba en su mochila.

-Mmm…bueno, de todas formas lo sabremos en seguida, pero como he dicho hay que bañarle…creo que será mejor que lo hagas tu, Touko.

-¿Eh? ¿yo?

-Parece que por el momento solo confía en ti…-murmuró él con el ceño fruncido al recordar que ese pokemon le había electrocutado.

Touko hizo caso a su amigo y probó suerte. Trató al pequeño como si fuera un bebé humano de verdad, y primero mojó un poco con el agua caliente su cuerpo antes de meterlo completamente en la palangana. El primer contacto con el agua no le agradó demasiado al pequeño roedor además de que la presencia de personas que desconocía no le ayudaba mucho, pero las caricias y los ligeros masajes que le daba la muchacha que consideraba su "mamá" lo hicieron sentir muy a gusto dejándose bañar entre risas.

Ultimo seguía observando desde un lado matando al pequeño con la mirada, lo cual el pequeño roedor ignoraba al tener ojos solo para su "mamá".

-Creo que debería esperar un poco antes de meterlo en su pokeball-comentó Touko mientras secaba al pequeño que continuaba riendo.

-Pero si ya llevas a Ultimo fuera ¿no sería muy incomodo llevarlos a los dos?-preguntó Bel.

-Los dos son pequeños, no pesan tanto como parecen. Además prefiero que este pequeño este fuera al menos hasta que sepamos lo que es-explicó ella mientras ofrecía su hombro al roedor.

El pequeño no entendió al principio que era lo que su mamá quería que hiciera al ofrecerle su brazo pero en cuanto vio a Ultimo subir de un salto a uno de los hombros logró hacerse una idea de lo que quería. Con cuidado trepó por el brazo de su entrenadora hasta llegar a acomodarse en su hombro y la miró esperando alguna respuesta positiva a su acción. Sonrió gozoso cuando Touko le acarició su cabeza revolviendo aun más sus mechones.

-¡Mirad! ¡Ahí está la profesora Encina!-señaló Bel al cabo de un rato de caminata a una figura con bata de profesor a lo lejos, justo en frente de una cantidad considerable de hierba alta.

-¡Hola, profesora!-saludó Touko.

-Chicos ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tan…?-Encina se cortó de pronto mirando completamente sorprendida al pequeño pokemon amarillo que estaba en el hombro de Touko, mirándola con curiosidad-¡¿DE DONDE HAS SACADO A ESE POKEMON?!-exclamó de pronto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿A que es sorprendente?-sonrió Bel recuperándose de la impresión-Justo cuando hemos pasado a la Ruta 1 uno de los huevos de Touko ha eclosionado.

-¿Uno de los huevos?-preguntó Encina aun sorprendida pero notando que Touko ya no cargaba en sus brazos el huevo que antes llevaba.

-Si, consultamos la Pokedex pero dice que no tiene datos sobre él-informó Cheren.

-No me extraña que no los tenga…-comentó Encina tomando al roedor con sus manos para observarlo mejor-Éste pokemon es un Pichu.

-¿Un Pichu?-ladeó Touko la cabeza al igual que Bel-Entonces ¿usted si que sabe lo que es?

-Sí-asintió ella devolviendo el Pichu a Touko al notarlo ponerse demasiado nervioso en sus manos-Son pokemon bebés que tienen su origen en la región de Johto, sus evoluciones, Pikachu y Raichu son muy conocidos y obtenidos en la región de Kanto.

-O sea que tenía yo razón cuando dije que este pokemon no era de Teselia-sonrió Cheren satisfecho de no haberse equivocado en su deducción.

-Espera, tengo algo que os ayudará…-murmuró Encina sacando su propia Pokedex-Esta Pokedex me la ha enviado hace poco un colega mío de Johto, busca información si quieres.

-Ah, gracias-agradeció tomando el aparato, con una forma distinta a la suyo, y apuntó con él a su nuevo Pokemon, solo que al contrario que la primera vez esta vez si reaccionó.

"_Pichu: El Pokemon ratoncito y forma preevolucionada de Pikachu. A pesar de su tamaño, Pichu es capaz de lanzar descargas eléctricas capaces de aturdir a un humano. Algunos Pichu no son capaces de controlar su carga eléctrica por lo que sufren escapes eléctricos cuando se sorprenden o ríen."_

-Este pequeño no tiene ese problema-gruñó Cheren haciendo que sus amigas rieran nerviosas.

-¿Este es el huevo que te enviaron de Kanto?-preguntó Encina.

-No, este es el que encontré en el bosque-informó Touko haciendo que Encina volviera a sorprenderse.

-Pero eso es imposible, no hay Pikachu ni Raichu salvajes en Teselia-dijo Encina todavía sin poder creérselo.

-¿Y si alguien lo perdió?-comentó Bel-Puede que a su entrenador le pasara algo y que tuviera que abandonarlo.

-Tiene sentido…-comentó Encina asintiendo-Bueeeno…pero ¡no importa!-hubo una caída estilo anime entre los chicos.

-¡¿Y YA ESTÁ?! ¡¿ES TODO LO QUE VA A DECIR?!-gritó Cheren estresado al igual que Nobunaga.

-Bueno, es que no hay nada que podamos hacer para encontrar al que dejó el huevo además ese Pichu ya ha reconocido a Touko como su dueña y no creo que quiera irse con ningún otro-sonrió la profesora rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero si yo he quedado con Touko en que me intercambiaría ese Pichu cuando atrapase un pokemon!-protestó Bel.

-¡Yo no he quedado en nada de eso!-desmintió la castaña.

-Bueno, a ver…-dijo Encina volviendo a examinar al pequeño Pichu con la mirada y volver a apuntarlo con la Pokedex-Parece que este Pichu es hembra y puede usar Impactrueno, Retroceso y Atracción.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pequeño y sabe usar tres movimientos?!-protestó Bel al recordar que su Gigi solo sabía usar placaje y látigo.

-Bueno, eso significa que sus padres tuvieron que ser pokemon bastante fuertes-explicó Cheren colocando bien sus gafas.

-Bueno…-sonrió Touko mirando a su Pichu-Parece ser que te vas a quedar conmigo, así que debería ponerte nombre…-Touko pensó un poco antes de decidirse-¿Qué te parece Bubu-chan?

-¡Pii! ¡Pichu!-exclamó la roedora aplaudiendo.

-No tienes imaginaci…-iba a decir Bel antes de mirar a Cheren que se quedó mirándola con cara de "Ten cuidado con lo que dices porque tengo preparada la contestación"

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si os enseño como debe atraparse un Pokemon?-mientras sacaba una pokeball al divisar movimiento entre la hierba alta-Primero tenéis que adentraros en la hierba alta, y cuando hayáis localizado a un pokemon-explicó al mismo tiempo que un Patrat salía a su encuentro enseñando los dientes.

-Un Patrat-dijo Cheren mientras sacaba su Pokedex.

"_Patrat, el pokemon explorador. Aunque es un Pokemon muy precavido y siempre hay alguno montando guardia si se le acercan por la espalda, no se dará cuenta"_

-Debéis debilitarlo haciéndolo combatir con uno de vuestros Pokemon ¡Adelante, Minccino!-llamó Encina haciendo salir a su Pokemon.

-¡Que mono!-exclamó Bel con ojos de enamorada-¡¿Qué es esa cosita tan mona?!-preguntó sacando su Pokedex.

"_Minccino, el pokemon Chinchilla. A Minccino le encantan las cosas brillantes y emplea su cola para limpiar cualquier cosa que este sucia"_

-Así que Minccino-sonrió Bel emocionada-Me gustaría muchísimo tener uno.

-¡Minccino, Doblebofeton!-ordenó Encina, Minccino hizo brillar su cola y comenzó a dar varios y certeros golpes en el rostro del Patrat, quien furioso atacó con un placaje-¡Es un Placaje! ¡Minccino, Rapidez!-el pequeño agitó su cola dejando salir varias estrellas y dieron de lleno en la cabeza del Patrat mandándolo al suelo-Y una vez que está debilitado…¡Pokeball atrápalo!

La pokeball vacía tocó la cabeza del Patrat y se abrió envolviéndolo con una luz roja y haciéndolo entrar en su interior. La pokeball cayó al suelo y su dispositivo central parpadeó varias veces antes de apagarse totalmente indicando que el Patrat no iba a poder escaparse.

-¡Y así es como se captura un pokemon!-indicó alegre la profesora mientras recogía su pokeball y su Minccino se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Lo he visto varias veces en televisión…pero es muy distinto verlo de forma directa-dijo Touko.

-¡Yo quiero un Minccino!-sonrió Bel acercándose al Minccino de la profesora Encina-¡Voy hacer todo lo posible por encontrar uno y atraparlo, es tan mono!

-Bel…espero que no solo te limites a atrapar Minccino, hay muchos Pokemon fuertes y también que…-se cortó al ver que la rubia lo estaba ignorando-¿para qué me molestaré?

-¡Bueno! ¡Y con esto y un bizcocho aquí tenéis vuestras pokeball!-indicó la mujer dándole a cada uno cinco pokeball vacías-Recordad que en vuestro equipo podéis llevar un máximo de seis pokemon, lo que capturéis después serán enviados a mi laboratorio. En caso de querer usarlos solo llamarme y os lo enviaré a cambio de uno de los que esté en el equipo. Ahora mucho ánimo, os esperaré en Pueblo Terracota-informó antes de marcharse de allí rumbo a Pueblo Terracota.

-Supongo que a partir de aquí estaremos solos de momento-comentó Cheren.

-No será por mucho tiempo, la profesora dice que estará en Pueblo Terracota-contestó Touko.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¡¿Y si hacemos esto un poco más interesante?!-dijo Bel dando unos pequeños saltitos-¡Vamos a ver quién de los tres consigue mas Pokemon antes de llegar a Pueblo Terracota!

-Pero eso no es justo-protestó Cheren-Touko ya tiene un Snivy y un Pichu, ya nos ha sacado ventaja.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Seguro que tú y yo le tomamos alcance en seguida! ¡Además si ella consigue dos, entonces yo conseguiré tres!-Gigi asintió con ella convencida de sus palabras-¡Así que…uno, dos, tres YA!-gritó metiéndose entre la hierba y dejando atrás a sus amigos.

-En fin, esta chica es incorregible…-suspiró Cheren antes de meterse él también entre la hierba alta seguido de Nobunaga y dejando a Touko sola con sus pokemon.

-Mmmm…creo que no hay tanta prisa por comenzar a capturar pokemon-comentó ella a sus dos amigos-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar este lapsus de tiempo para practicar un poco, sobretodo tu Bubu-chan, que no tienes ninguna experiencia en batalla.

Los otros dos Pokemon parecieron conformes con la idea pero Touko no tenía ni idea de que había despertado una pequeña rivalidad entre sus dos amigos. Tanto Ultimo como Bubu-chan luchaban arduamente contra todos los pokemon salvajes que se encontraban y se hacían bastante fuertes cuando derrotaban sobretodo a los Audino que aparecían, pero entre el pokemon planta y el pokemon eléctrico se habían desarrollado una rivalidad que los llevaba a competir entre ellos por ver quien se hacía más fuerte lo antes posible. Aunque Ultimo tuviera más experiencia en combate, Bubu-chan conocía mas movimientos ofensivos que él y eso le daba una cierta ventaja. Ultimo se sentía terriblemente celoso con respecto a la nueva integrante del equipo, el tipo planta pensaba que él tenía más derechos sobre su entrenadora por ser el inicial, el primero de todos, a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo con ella sin embargo Bubu-chan pensaba que Touko era su madre por haberle recogido y haberle incubado cuando era un huevo, considerando que eso era mucho más importante que el ser un inicial. Más de un susto se llevaba la entrenadora novata cuando veía de pronto a sus dos pokemon peleando entre sí con la intención de hacerse daño, al final ella también acababa rasguñada al meterse en sus peleas para separarlos.

Touko estaba a punto de llegar a Pueblo Terracota llena de arañazos y magulladuras con Ultimo y Bubu-chan en brazos mientras los dos pokemon se gruñían entre ellos. De nuevo había tenido que separarlos después de un combate contra un Audino. Lo único bueno que sacaron es que Ultimo había aprendido a usar látigo cepa y repetición y Bubu-chan, onda trueno. No importaba cuanto regañase a sus dos compañeros, al final volvían a pelearse, Touko llegó a la conclusión de que a lo mejor tenían que adaptarse el uno al otro y aprender a convivir…pero la inmadurez de los dos no lo ponía nada fácil.

-¡Touko!-saludaba Bel desde los limites de Pueblo Terracota junto con Cheren-¡Has tardado mucho! ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada…la vida…-murmuró ella con cara de palo mirando a sus dos pokemon que se estiraban las mejillas entre ellos.

-¿Cuántos has capturado?-preguntó emocionada Bel olvidándose de las heridas de su amiga.

-Sigo teniendo solo a Ultimo y a Bubu-chan, hemos estado practicando-explicó Touko haciendo que la rubia hinchara sus mejillas.

-Ay, Touko, te has salido de la competición-berreó ella mientras Gigi, que estaba en sus brazos negaba con la cabeza.-Mira, yo sí que he capturado un Pokemon ¡Adelante!-dijo lanzando una pokeball y dejando ver a un Lillipup.

-¡Guau, guau!-ladró el perrito moviendo su cola con alegría.

-Yo también te muestro el que he atrapado-dijo Cheren lanzando también una pokeball saliendo de ella un Purrloin.

-Vaya son Lillipup y Purrloin-comentó Touko sacando su Pokedex.

"_Lillipup, el pokemon perrito. El largo pelo que cubre la cara de Lillipup es un excelente radar que divisa los peligros que le rodean."_

"_Purrloin, el pokemon malicioso. Purrloin engaña a las personas haciéndoles bajar la guardia para robarles. Si se enfada, usara sus garras para contraatacar"_

_-_Mi Lillipup es un macho, se llama Tobu-sonrió ella orgullosa.

-Eso no es de una serie de televisión que has visto ¿verdad…?-preguntó Touko señalándola pero la rubia solo comenzó a reír mientras veía a Gigi y a Tobu jugar entre ellos pero como dice el dicho "el que calla otorga"-¿Cheren?

-Se llama Yoru y es hembra-indicó Cheren mientras Yoru se dedicaba a molestar a Nobunaga que no paraba de protestarle y perseguirla para castigarla. Touko se quedó mirando a los dos pokemon pensativa, Tobu y Yoru, un perrito y un gatito, y los dos tienen las mismas vocales en el mismo sitio…Touko se preguntó si era una simple casualidad. Cheren, dándose cuenta que su amiga estaba encajando ciertas piezas del rompecabezas desvió la mirada fingiendo mirar a Yoru.

-En fin, chicos, yo voy a llevar a estos dos al Centro Pokemon, que falta les hace-comenta Touko pasando de largo y dirigiéndose hacia el sitio mencionado mientras sus dos pokemon seguían peleándose entre ellos.

-¡Espera, Touko, voy contigo!-exclamó Bel metiendo a Tobu en su pokeball y tomando a Gigi en brazos para luego correr a alcanzar a su amiga.

-Detecto bastantes celos en ese equipo-murmuró para sí mismo Cheren haciendo que Nobunaga se quedara mirándolo sin comprender. Distracción que aprovechó Yoru para hacerle una barrida con la cola y robarle su vieira, Nobunaga se enfadó mucho y corrió detrás de Yoru para recuperar su tan preciada arma de combate-Aunque estos dos también tiene lo suyo-sonrió Cheren viendo a esos dos corriendo en círculos.

-¡Touko! ¡Bel!-saludó la profesora Encina mientras veía como se acercaban las dos amigas. Una dando saltitos feliz de la vida abrazando a su adorada Tepig y la otra con cara de resignación con un Snivy y una Pichu revolviéndose en sus brazos tratando de matar al otro.-¿Todo bien?

-¡Todo estupendo!-exclamó Bel muy animada.

-Nunca he deseado tanto ver de nuevo a un Audino…-comentó Touko agotada mientras ingresaba en el Centro Pokemon sin esperarse a los demás.

-Supongo que no hace falta que le diga cómo va el asunto…-comentó Encina viendo como la agotada joven posaba a sus revoltosos amigos frente a la enfermera Joy.

-Chicos por favor dejadlo ya…-gimió Touko desesperada, al instante los dos pokemon dejaron de pelear al notar la voz que estaba poniendo su entrenadora.-Soy entrenadora novata y comprendo que aun no hemos afinado nuestros lazos, pero os pido por favor que tratéis de hacerme las cosas un poco más fáciles, no me gusta veros peleando y cuando lo veo me siento como si no me estuviera saliendo bien el ser una entrenadora…

-¡Pichu!-exclamó Bubu-chan negando enérgicamente con los brazos mientras que Ultimo lo hacía con la cabeza.

No se gustaban el uno al otro pero tampoco querían que su entrenadora se sintiera tan mal por sus peleas así que de momento mantuvieron un alto el fuego hasta nueva orden…ya tendrían tiempo de pelear cuando Touko no mirase.

-Veo que sabes manejarte…-comentó Encina cuando Joy se llevó a Ultimo y a Bubu-chan para atenderlos, en otro mostrador Bel dejaba a Gigi y a Tobu-Se nota que tu madre estuvo a cargo de un Centro Pokemon después de terminar su viaje como entrenadora.

-Si…lo que nunca me explicó es cuan duro podría ser mantener a raya a dos pokemon como los míos.

-¿Acabas de empezar y ya con problemas?-preguntó Encina.

-Ultimo y Bubu-chan no se llevan bien…y no sé porque…

Encina en seguida se le encendió una bombillita sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? A pesar de su naturaleza fría y calmada, los Snivy son muy territoriales y posesivos, y los Pichu son bebés por lo que hacen cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de su "madre"

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso…?-preguntó Touko confundida.

-Que aun te queda mucho por aprender-soltó sin más dejando aun más confundida a la castaña-Bueno, no tengo nada más que explicarte, ya le he dicho a Bel como funciona esto y parece ser que a Cheren tampoco es necesario decirle nada así que…¡Con esto y un bizcocho me vuelvo a Pueblo Arcilla! ¡A pasarlo bien! Y suerte…-esto último lo murmuro antes de salir disparada por la puerta dejando a la castaña con una gotita en la nuca.

-Esta mujer siempre me ha parecido rara pero es que hay veces en que va ella y se supera…-comentó Touko al aire mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga que estaba toda emocionada mirando en los estantes de la tienda.

-¿Qué debería comprar?

-Que suerte tienes Bel…parece que desde el principio Gigi y tu habéis congeniado…y no parece que Tobu esté a disgusto contigo-suspiró Touko sabiendo que Bel no le estaba prestando atención, lo cierto es que la pobre muchacha pensaba que sus Pokemon se comportaban así por culpa suya pero ¿Cómo iba a poder solucionarlo? Ya se esperaba que estrechar lazos con Ultimo iba a ser complicado pero no se había parado a pensar en los pokemon que estaban en el interior de los huevos que cuidaba tanto ¿y si el que todavía estaba por abrirse también resultaba ser agresivo y se peleaba con los otros?-Espero que no…

-Mmmm ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Compraré una poción! No, no…¡Una pokeball!-exclamaba Bel completamente ajena al estado emocional de su amiga.

Touko suspiró sabiendo que no serviría hablar de nada con Bel conociendo a la chica como era. Por lo que decidió efectuar sus propias compras antes de recoger a sus pokemon y marcharse a dar una vuelta por Terracota.

-¿Ya estáis bien, chicos?-preguntó Touko cuando Audino dejó a sus amigos, ya sanos y recuperados. Los otros a modo de respuesta se miraron de reojo y luego apartaron la mirada de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.-Ay…que duro trabajo me espera…

Touko estiró los brazos hacia ellos y cada uno se subió a cada hombro de su entrenadora aun tratando de ignorarse mutuamente, la castaña temió que esto continuase hasta que uno de los dos fuera a evolucionar…porque se supone que maduraban en cuanto evolucionaban ¿no? Porque si no…estaba condenada. Salió del Centro Pokemon dejando atrás a su amiga Bel con sus dudas sobre que comprar mientras Audino intentaba inútilmente llamar su atención para que fuera a recoger sus pokemon.

Cuando Touko salió pudo notar que había una gran cantidad de gente concentrada en la plaza del Pueblo y, como toda persona curiosa se acercó a ver qué pasaba, viendo de pasó a Cheren.

-¡Cheren!

-Touko, ven, escucha esto-indicó Cheren tomando de la mano a su amiga y acercándola para que viera mejor a la persona que parecía estar dando un discurso.

A la castaña le sorprendió ver a un grupo de personas vestidas como los caballeros de la Edad Media europea con un par de banderas del mismo estilo que llevaba un escudo con una "P" en el centro. El hombre que estaba siendo protegido por esos caballeros era un hombre que fácilmente podría tener los treinta o treinta y cinco, con el cabello verde, una larga túnica que tenía gráficos de dos ojos que llevaban colores contrastándose mutuamente y también una especie de parche tapaba uno de sus ojos, que según podía ver Touko eran rojizos.

-Me llamo Ghechis. Ghechis, del Equipo Plasma. –aquella voz grave y profunda llegó de lleno a la mente de Touko y Cheren, su voz, aunque pareciera amable y calmaba encerrada matices misteriosos y de dudosa sinceridad que los dos entrenadores no se tragaban, ni sus pokemon tampoco. Nobunaga y Ultimo apretaban los dientes mirando a aquel hombre mientras que Bubu-chan solo ocultaba su cara en el hombro de su entrenadora- Hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon.

El murmullo general no tardó en hacerse presente ante la declaración de aquel extraño hombre.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó sorprendida una niña abrazando a su Petilil.

-¿Liberar a los Pokemon?-preguntó también un hombre que llevaba en su hombro un Pidove.

Touko y Cheren se miraron incrédulos entre ellos al escuchar la declaración, les parecía algo totalmente fuera de todo sentido común ¿Por qué iban a liberar a sus pokemon? El hombre de cabello verde caminó hacia un lado dándose a sí mismo un aire de misterio antes de proseguir con su discurso.

-Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon. Somos compañeros y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Seguro que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes. ¿Me equivoco? Sin embargo, ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... -El hombre niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a todos los que le estaba prestando atención. Su rostro parecía contraído por el enfado al pensar en esa realidad que al parecer aberraba.- ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza? Los Entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen?

Touko tambaleó al escucharle decir eso, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Si bien era cierto, los entrenadores daban órdenes a sus pokemon durante las batallas y eran ellos los que resultaban heridos mientras que el entrenador siempre estaba ileso ¿Podrían sentirse desgraciados los pokemon al llevar una vida de batallas continuas mientras al entrenador le apeteciera? ¿Y si a Ultimo y a Bubu-chan en realidad no les gustaba combatir y por eso se peleaban entre ellos a modo de frustración? Touko echó un vistazo a sus dos pokemon para ver que seguían en la misma posición que cuando vieron a Ghechis malinterpretando esa acción, pensaba que Ultimo estaba escuchando atentamente al peli-verde y Bubu-chan se tapa la cara abrumada por los recuerdos de todavía pocos combates que habían tenido de entrenamiento y que no le resultaban agradables.

-Permítanme que prosiga. -Pide aclarándose la voz con algo de tos y caminando hacia otro lado ahora.- Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Liberarlos? -Sugiere una voz entre la multitud.

-¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! -Exclama con vehemencia Ghechis, sobresaltando a varios de los presentes.- Sólo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen qué es lo que podríamos hacer para que los Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme que acabe. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Tan rápido como parece haber llegado, Ghechis se marcha con sus hombres haciendo una formación en la que él queda en medio.

-Este discurso... No sé lo que debería hacer... —Dice en voz alta un hombre, mirando alrededor y consiguiendo hacer dudar a muchos otros.

-¿Liberar a los Pokémon? Pero ¡¿qué está diciendo?! -Exclama otra persona.

Pero para horror de Touko y Cheren, los que al parecer se dejaron engatusar por el discurso de Ghechis comenzaron a lanzar al aire sus pokeball haciendo salir a sus pokemon, se disculpaban con ellos por no haber sabido comprenderlos mejor y que era mejor que se marcharan e hicieran con su vida lo que quisieran. Los pokemon liberados quedaron consternados ante lo que consideraban un repentino abandono, algunos trataban seguir desesperadamente a sus entrenadores rogando que no les dejaran. Touko también se sintió abrumada y sintió la tentación de imitarlos pero la mirada de Ultimo le hizo ver que no era eso lo que quería, y Bubu-chan la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, los dos le estaban diciendo claramente "no hagas lo mismo, no nos dejes".

Touko se sintió confundida, Ultimo le recriminaba con la mirada el solo hecho de pensar en liberarlos y Bubu-chan lloraba angustiada por si su destino era vagar sola por un bosque lleno de depredadores cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir con humanos pero Touko no lo entendía, no estaba siendo buena entrenadora, por eso sus dos compañeros se pasaban todo el tiempo peleándose, no podía controlarlos y quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarlos libres pero…no podía…aunque tenía miedo…no podía dejarles ir.

"_Te aprecio…quiero estar contigo…"_

"_¡No me dejes sola! ¡No me apartes de tu lado, por favor!"_

"_¿Touko? ¿Por qué estas tan tensa? ¿Por qué no estás riendo como haces siempre?"_

De pronto una figura se apareció antes ella y Cheren, una figura imponente, de largo cabello verde, alborotado y con una forma que recordaba vagamente a la cola de un dragón, unos ojos del mismo color pero que eran parcialmente tapados por la gorra negra que llevaba. Aquella persona se acercó con pasó seguro hacia donde estaba Touko sin quitarle la vista de encima a ella y a sus Pokemon.

-Tu equipo pokemon…están diciendo…-murmuró esa persona sin quitarle la vista.

Touko estuvo a punto de ahogar un gemido de miedo al ver esa mirada clavada en ella, parecía que estuviera viéndole el alma y la juzgara por algún pecado.

-Ve más despacio. Hablas demasiado rápido. -le dijo Cheren haciendo que el peliverde por primera vez se percatara de su presencia- ¿Qué dices sobre Pokémon que hablan? ¡Qué barbaridad!.

-Sí, sí. Los Pokémon hablan.-Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y vuelve a mirarme a Touko pero en seguida sonrió un poco mas apenado al no haberse dado cuenta de algo— Ah, claro. No podéis entenderles. Pobrecillos. Mi nombre es N.

_N_...

Por alguna razón aquel nombre provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Touko, no sabiendo interpretar si era solo nerviosismo por ese chico tan raro o si era miedo por la forma en que la miraba.

-Me llamo Cheren, y aquí está Touko. Nos han pedido que completemos la Pokédex. Por eso estamos de viaje. Mi objetivo es convertirme en Campeón-Touko se quedó mirando a su amigo como si estuviera tonto ¿Cómo alguien tan listo cometía semejante idiotez de darle tantos datos personales? Ya de paso que le diera la cartilla del médico y el libro de familia…

-La Pokédex...-N parece serenarse y su mirada parece incluso severa.- Para completarla, es necesario capturar a los Pokémon en las Poké Balls. Yo también soy Entrenador, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los Pokémon son felices así.

Los ojos de N se clavaron en los de Touko de nuevo haciendo que de nuevo la muchacha se sintiera intimidada. N alzó la mano y trató de tocar la cabeza de Bubu-chan pero ella se defendió dejando ver ligeras chispas en sus mejillas a modo de advertencia, N, sorprendido, dirigía una mirada esta vez a Ultimo y volvió a extrañarse al ver que este le dirigía una mirada hostil hacía él.

"_¡Apártate de ella! ¡No la toques!"_

"_¡No me gustas nada! ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas nada a Touko!_

"_¿Por qué estás nerviosa, Touko? Te siento temblar…tengo miedo ¿Qué pasa?"_

N quedó sorprendido al escuchar las voces de Ultimo y de Bubu-chan, los dos aferrándose a cada hombro de su entradora dispuestos a lanzarse a su yugular si fuera necesario. Esas reacciones le parecían sumamente extrañan en un pokemon con respecto a un humano, incluso estaba escuchando la voz del pokemon que estaba dentro del huevo que la muchacha tenía en su mochila. No podía creerlo, esos dos pokemon y también el que no había nacido todavía amaban a la humana que era su entrenadora ¿acaso es porque esos pokemon eran de otra región? N era la primera vez que veía un Pichu, pero dudaba que fuera eso, el Snivy tenía emociones igual de fuertes o más que los de la Pichu por la humana. Era la primera vez que veía a unos pokemon con tanta preferencia hacia su entrenador cuando él estaba presente, por lo general caía bien a todos los pokemon pero a los que tenía delante lo consideraban una seria amenaza.

-A ver. Tú eras Touko, ¿verdad?

-S-sí.-Tartamudeo ella alejándose un paso y tratando de mirar a los ojos del peliverde sin echarse a temblar.

-¡Déjame que escuche un poco más a tu equipo Pokémon!-Exclama con entusiasmo el peliverde alejándose unos paso a modo de retarle a un combate. Lanzó una pokeball donde salió un Purrloin elegantemente y listo para luchar.

Touko y Cheren se quedaron sorprendidos, era una forma rara de pedirle un combate pero era su primer combate contra un entrenador de verdad…

-¡Pichu! ¡Pichu!-exclamó Bubu-chan tocando la mejilla de su entrenadora y apretando el puño.

-¿Quieres pelear?-preguntó Touko a lo que Bubu-chan asintió firmemente-Pues todo tuyo-sonrió ella, al instante Bubu-chan saltó de su hombro y se puso en posición de combate.

Purrloin comenzó con un ataque Arañazo que le dio directamente a Bubu-chan en la cara y la hicieron retroceder, a modo de contraataque ella usó Retroceso pero Purrloin también atacó con Arañazo de nuevo haciendo que Retroceso quedase anulado. Bubu-chan volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con Impactrueno dando de lleno a su enemigo pero en venganza, Purrloin se acercó a él y le hizo una barrida con la cola haciéndola caer al suelo y la acorraló con una de sus patas mientras la otra estaba preparada con grandes uñas para darle de nuevo un Arañazo.

-¡Bubu-chan!-exclamó Touko al ver a su amiga acorralada y retorciéndose para intentar inútilmente liberarse.

-Creo que es mejor que te rindas…-comentó N con los brazos cruzados-No quiero hacerle más daño a Pichu del necesario.

"_Humano tonto…"_

N centró su mirada en Bubu-chan que era la que le había hablado.

"_Mi nombre es Bubu-chan, no me llames Pichu, Touko me dio mi nombre, no me trates como a una cualquiera"_-gruñó la ratoncita eléctrica-"_Y no me vas a vencer, no me vas a derrotar delante de ella"_

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-se agobió Touko sin poder quitar la mirada de tan desfavorable escena de su amiga acorralada, si cometía un error Bubu-chan sufriría mucho, ¿y si usaba un impactrueno? No, no serviría, la electricidad de Bubu-chan aun no era lo bastante fuerte como para tumbar a un contrincante, solo conseguiría aturdirlo entonces…entonces…-¡Espera! ¡Esta ese movimiento!

-¡Purrloin, acaba con esto! ¡Usa Arañazo!-ordenó N mientras su Purrloin ya estaba ejecutando la orden, las garras del pokemon estaban a punto de hacer contacto con la de la ratoncita.

-¡Bubu-chan! ¡Usa Atracción!-ordenó de pronto Touko.

Bubu-chan abrió los ojos al reconocer la orden y antes de que las garras la rozasen guiñó uno de sus ojos haciendo aparecer varios corazones que se dirigieron a un sorprendido Purrloin. Aquellos corazones rodearon por completo al gato malicioso y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron de corazones mirando completamente embobado y atontado a Bubu-chan como si fuera un ángel.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró N sorprendido al ver el estado de su Purrloin que hasta estaba ayudando a Bubu-chan a levantarse como todo un caballero.

-¡Genial, Touko! ¡Ha sido una gran estrategia!-felicitó Cheren orgulloso al igual que Ultimo que miraba encantado a su entrenadora-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que Purrloin es macho?

Touko se quedó callada un momento antes de miraría a su amigo con una mano tras la nuca.

-Quien iba a decirlo ¿eh? Purrloin es macho…que aliviada me siento, por un momento pensé que no funcionaria…-sonrió ella suspirando haciendo que Ultimo tuviera una caída estilo anime y Bubu-chan la miraba sin poder creérselo.

-¡¿ACASO SOLO TENTASTE A LA SUERTE?!-exclamó Cheren señalándola con el dedo.

-Ejejejejeejeje-se rió estúpidamente antes de dar la siguiente orden-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Bubu-chan, Retroceso!

La roedora atacó con dicho ataque al Purrloin que terminó estampándose contra un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí pero sin dejar de mirar a Bubu-chan con ojos de corazón.

-¡Y para terminar! ¡Bubu-chan, Impactrueno!-la roedora liberó su energía eléctrica de sus mejillas la cual dirigió directamente hacía Purrloin que no hizo nada por defenderse del ataque.

Finalmente Purrloin fue derrotando haciendo que Bubu-chan pudiera llevarse la victoria de su primer combate.

"_La victoria es mía, humano."_

-¡No sabía que los Pokémon pudieran decir todo eso!-Exclama N con sus ojos verdes brillando de admiración mientras tomaba a su inconsciente Purrloin en brazos y Bubu-chan lo miraba como si estuviera loco ¿Qué humano reaccionaba de esa forma tan extraña después de haber perdido una batalla? Por lo que como medida preventiva corrió a los brazos de su entrenadora que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Muy bien hecho, Touko-la felicitó Cheren dándole un golpecito en la espalda mientras que Nobunaga hacia lo mismo con Bubu-chan y Ultimo tenía sus manos sobre la cintura mirando a su entrenadora orgulloso.

-Mientras los Pokémon sean encerrados en las Poké Balls... es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena. Y yo, como buen amigo de los Pokémon, debo cambiar el mundo. -Susurra N, atravesando a Touko con la mirada y a sus pokemon que parecían dispuestos a volver a pelear contra él.

N tomó su camino hacia la Ruta 2 dejando a Touko con una enorme tensión cargando sobre sus hombros.

-Vaya tío más raro-comentó Cheren con el ceño fruncido a lo que Nobunaga asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Mas que raro es que…tiene algo en su interior…-murmuró la muchacha.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, me gustaría ir a Ciudad Gres cuanto antes para conseguir la medalla-dijo Cheren cambiando de tema-Cuanto más combates libremos más fuertes se harán nuestros pokemon.

-Pero ¿Y Bel? ¿No la esperamos?-preguntó Touko señalando al Centro Pokemon donde supuso que seguiría su amiga completamente ajena al alboroto que había pasado.

-Si nos quedamos esperándola ya podemos ir despidiéndonos de ser los mejores-suspiró Cheren-Tiene a Gigi y a Tobu con ella, estará bien, ya nos alcanzará además en caso de problemas tiene consigo el videomisor.

Cheren tomó la mano de su amiga y la obligó a seguirlo. No era ningún tonto, había visto perfectamente como la miraba N y como habían reaccionado Ultimo y Bubu-chan, tenía un mal presentimiento con ese chico. Iba a traerles muchos problemas, sobretodo a Touko, pero ese N tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de tocarla un solo pero de su cabellera.

Pero de pronto antes de pisar la Ruta 2 para que de pronto el huevo que estaba a la espalda de Touko comenzara a brillar haciendo que los dos muchachos y los tres pokemon presentes se les dispararan todas las alarmas.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_Buenooo, en honor a la verdad ya hace bastante tiempo que tenía el capitulo terminado pero como he recibido tan pocos review (que me deprimió) pues no me había animado a subirlo pero como he recibido al menos tres pues hago el esfuerzo de subirlo. Bueno sin más dilación ¡los nombres!_

_**Bubu-chan: **__es el nombre en japonés de Gigi, la Tepig de Poke Monster Special BW que antes pertenecía a White y luego pasó a ser de N. _

_**Tobu:**__ Es el nombre de un personaje de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, un chico que vivió entre bestias._

_**Yoru: **__Significa "Noche", nombre apropiado para un Purrloin ¿no creéis?_


End file.
